


A Problem of a Hippogriff

by white_lemon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Protective Theseus Scamander, Sibling Bonding, Young!Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_lemon/pseuds/white_lemon
Summary: 做哥哥有时候真的很难。





	A Problem of a Hippogriff

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Problem of a Hippogriff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865173) by [sweetheartshumjr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartshumjr/pseuds/sweetheartshumjr). 



Theseus在空荡荡的教室里来回踱步，恼怒的搓了把脸，“已经是这礼拜第三次了，Newton！越来越荒谬！你不可以老用复方汤剂，而且你也不能每次都变成我的样子。”Theseus大喊，最后，他停下来生气地瞪着弟弟；后者看上去很不好意思。

Newt抠着指甲嘟囔：“但，Seus，我这次是真的需要！”

Theseus气坏了，“那你说说这次到底怎么不一样了？”

Newt仍旧盯着自己的双手，“森林里有只翅膀断了的鹰头马身有翼兽！我不想丢下她一个人！她受伤了。”年幼的那位据理力争。

Theseus惊恐的看着他，Newt没有注意到他的动作。Theseus重重叹了口气，脑子一团乱。一个11岁的小孩照顾鹰头马身有翼兽？要是出事了怎么办？要是她攻击Newt呢？Theseus闭上眼，努力让自己不要朝坏的地方想。“而你没有告诉Kettleburn教授因为……？”

“因为……因为……”Newt皱眉，试图想找个借口，但什么也没想到。只能垂头丧气道，“好吧，我不知道为什么。”

“你到底有没有想过要是她攻击你怎么办？”

“有的！”Newt高声回答。这反应让兄弟俩都被震住，陷入了片刻的沉默；Newt很少会提高音量，“我口袋里有白藓就是为了以防万一！”

“我会想知道你从哪儿来的白藓吗？”Theseus的表情十分痛苦，Newt差点笑出声，但他清楚现在不是时候。

他耸耸肩，轻声补充道，“好像你没有一直在魁地奇比赛中冒着生命危险一样……”

Theseus翻了个白眼。这场对话开始让他心烦意乱。

“没错，但这和比赛不一样，所有人都在，有裁判、护士，更别说还有好几百的观众。而去禁林完全是两回事。没人知道你在哪儿！”他吼道，“那么问题来了，你为什么这么固执的一直要假装成我？别人会注意到的！还有你从哪来那么多复方汤剂？”

“不关你的事！而且我很谨慎的！”Newt吼了回去，“比起我别人更信任你！你是级长！没人会问！”

“或许除了老师们？认真的，你至少可以找随便谁来帮你！那样我起码知道你在哪儿，是不是惹了麻烦，”Theseus嘲讽的挑了挑眉。Newt自言自语般地咕哝了一句，“我没听到，Newton”

“你关心的只是那些规矩，不是我，”他大声道，终于对上了Theseus的视线。

弟弟木然的眼神让他心猛的一沉。

“Newt，”他放柔了声音，小心朝弟弟靠近几步。“不是这样的。”

“就是！你总是谈论那些规矩还有我对自己和别人有多危险！你就是不在意我！”Newt语速飞快的嘀咕着，他不想把这些话说出来，宁愿烂在肚子里，可它们不受控制的一个劲儿从嘴里冒出。眼泪也顺着脸颊缓缓滑落。

一时间谁也没再说话，直到Theseus收拾好思绪，无视了那点不愉快，开口：“Newtty，我不是因为这个生气。”他缓缓在弟弟面前的椅子上坐下，试图与他保持眼神交流，但Newt拒绝这样做，“我生气是因为我担心你。如果被人抓住你就会被开除，而我对此无能为力。我知道那些动物对你来说很重要，但我忍不住去想你迟早有天会受伤。你明白你要是在校医院躺着我会有多害怕吗？我只是不想让你遇到危险。我是你的哥哥，Newtty，确保你安全是我的责任。”

之后屋子里仿佛陷入了永恒的寂静。Newt回味着他哥哥刚才的那番话，Theseus则默默痛斥自己竟然让Newt觉得他不在乎他。他得想办法解决这个问题才是。Newt最终慢慢点了点头，对他哥哥表示理解。Theseus总算扯出一个虚弱的微笑。

“那只鹰头马身有翼兽怎么样了？”

Newt惊讶的扬起眉，“她没事。我治好了她，现在已经可以飞了。”

“很高兴听到这消息。”现在，他们俩角色对调了一下，他把注意力全集中在了手上，而Newt正望着他。

“对不起，”Newt突然开口，“我保证以后再也不会了。”

Theseus绷紧下巴，他弟弟上次也是那么说的，“你每次都这样，Newtty，而看看我们眼在干什么。”

Newt有些沮丧，“我这次认真的，我保证。”

“哦，别摆出这幅表情，”Theseus宠溺的揉了揉男孩的头发，Newt皱成一团的脸成功逗笑了他。“或许我们要定些规矩，确保真的不会有下次。”

Newt呜咽了一声，Theseus憋住笑意，“没错，规矩。首先当你找到一只动物的时候你要告诉Kettleburn教授。如果出于某些原因你不想告诉他，决定自己帮助那生物，也可以，但你必须让我知道你去了哪儿。要是我不在，那或许跟你的朋友Leta说，但她也会告诉我的。还有不许用复方汤剂变成我的样子。能做到吗？”

“好的，”Newt有些紧张的笑了笑。

Theseus很开心他们能达成一致，“现在让我抱一个。”

“呃，不要。”Newt躲开哥哥伸出的胳膊。

“Newtty，”Theseus看着弟弟惊慌的表情乐了。

Newt放弃了抵抗。他永远没法逃脱自己哥哥是个拥抱怪的事实。“好吧，就一小会儿。”

“当然，”Theseus紧紧地将他拥住，后者犹豫的抬起手搭在他背上。这个拥抱仅持续了几秒钟，Theseus就松开了她。他们并肩朝教室外走去，就在开门前，Theseus喊住了他，“对了，Newt”

“嗯？”

“如果你想，我有时候可以跟你一块儿去。帮帮忙。”他看见弟弟眼里迸发出的光芒。

“真的？”他很是激动。Theseus微笑着点头。

“真的。”

***  
在他们达成协议后，Newt再也没有用过复方汤剂，至少在他不得不进入法国魔法部之前。而当Theseus发现他后的第一个想法就是“又来？”  
FIN


End file.
